La vida y la muerte
by Gotriks ssj maximus
Summary: Pensamientos de picoro antes de morir, Reflexión De la vida y muerte.


**One shot**

 **La vida y la muerte**

 **Momento en el que picoro muere.**

 **Pensamiento de picoro:**

Que patético, morí sacrificandome por un mocoso llorón y cosentido; pero un mocoso que por mas que trate de odiarlo como a todos los repulsivos terricolas no pude a pesar de ser hijo de mi mas odiado enemigo, Son Goku el ser que mas odio que tengo en el mundo a pesar de haberme derrotado en el torneo de Artes marciales hasta el punto de morir, el me ayudo salvandome la vida como si no fuera suficiente la humillación que ya tuve al ser derrotado por el, a pesar de haber amenazado al mundo entero de haber atentado con sus vidas, el me perdono la vida, todavía no entiendo por que lo hizo pero jure que me vengaría, pasaron los años y una amenaza mas poderosa llego a la tierra...los saiyajin, aun recuerdo ese momento un ki se aproximaba hacia mi y llego un subjeto con una armadura en el cuerpo con una cabellera muy larga para ser sincero por un momento creía que este enemigo me mataría lo podía sentir pero no lo quería admitir, hablo y dijo que buscaba a un sujeto llamado Kakarotto ese nombre me pareció raro, le dije que quien desafiaba al gran picoro daimaku, trate de eliminarlo con un ataque de energia pero ni un rasguño le provoco, luego quiso regresar el ataque creía que era mi fin pero luego le tomo atención a una pequeña maquina que tenia pegado al rostro al parecer me salvo la campana, salio volando y caí shokeado creía que se me iba a ser arrebatada mi vida; tiempo despues salí del shok y salí volando a donde se encontraba ese sujeto y llegue alcanse a escuchar todo lo que dijo ese sujeto, que era un saiyajin y que Goku tambiem lo era que venian de una raza guerrera casi extinta llamada saiyajin oí todo gracias a mi gran oído, tiempo después las cosas empeoraban al parecer el saiyajin llamado Raditz hermano de Goku alparecer se llevo al hijo de Goku, me sorprendió que Goku mi peor enemigo fuera derrotado tan fácil de un golpe se fue volando pero claro yo tuve mi distancia de el para que no me viera ofrecí mi ayuda para derrotar a ese sujeto pero claro sentía un nasiobundo asco al trabajar junto Goku pero hizimos una alianza temporal; Llegamos al campo de batalla ya que sabíamos la ubicación de ese sujeto por un plan de Goku llegamos y Goku pregunto por su hijo Son Gohan al parecer lo había encerrado en una pequeña ave espacial no lo culpo con lo ruidoso que era ese mocoso cuando lloraba, pero el fin comensamos la lucha Goku y yo contra el saiyajin pero aunque eramos dos no podíamos derrotarlo luego nos revelo una cosa horrible habia otros dos saiyajin y mas fuertes que el, no lo podia creer pero Goku y yo trazamos un plan era sujetar la cola del saiyajin para que perdiera su poder y Goku logro atraparlo pero con lo estúpido que era Goku se confió de su hermano y lo soltó lanse el ataque pero no funciono y elsaiyajin actako a Goku lo estaba torturando pero en ese momento sentí un ki demasiado poderoso tanto que me petrifique, resulto ser el hijo de Goku que fue al rescate de su padre, atajo a Raditz con un poderoso ataque que destrozó parte de la armadura de ese saiyajin en el pecho alparecer lo hirió mas de lo que parecía era increíble que un niño pequeño tuviera tanto poder pero como niño que era perdió todo su poder pero si alguien lo entrenara se contiria en el mas grande guerrero de la historia pero fue derribado por un simple manotazo, Raditz iba a estar a punto de matar a alguien de su sangre el hijo de su hermano, por suerte Goku atrapo la cola de su hermano de nuevo Raditz iba a engañar a Su hermano pero no caidria otra vez lo sujeto bien del cuerpo y prepare de otra vez mi nuevo ataque y acerté perfore el pecho de Raditz pero también de Goku aunque me hubiera gustado haber derrotado de esa manera a mi peor enemigo, pero no sentí el mismo setimiento solamente no reaccione estuvo sin emoción alguna cuando creía que había terminado me equivo que antes de que muriera Raditz dijo que vendrían los otros saiyajin y por mi bocota se enteraron de las esferas del dragon, una cosa llevo a la otra los amigos de Goku vinieron pero Goku dijo sus ultimas palabras para morir pero antes dijo-morir no es sensación agradable verdad Krillin; murió y yo regenere mi brazo ya que lo perdí en la batalla, pense por un momento y decidí que me dieran el hijo de Goku pero los imbéciles de amigos de Goku creyeron que me lo iba a comer que estúpida idea tuvieron pero el fin me lo lleve a entrenar horas después llegue a una isla desierta y decidí despertar al mocoso pero despertó el flojo lo lanze en un lago y despertó que insoportable fue solo llorando por su padre y madre, aunque tiempo después le conté cada hecho de lo que sucedió Gohan después de eso le dije que lo entrenaría para la batalla contra los saiyajin y no me creyo asi que le demostraria su poder oculto me sorprendio que tuviera tanto poder destruyo una montaña, despues de eso lo abandone para que sobreviviría los siguientes meses y lo entrenaría claro si sobreviviriera; horas después en la no he decidí revisar al mocoso y no se como pero llego a un gran columna de piedra tenia hambre no se por que pero no pude dejar que tuviera hambre, traje unas manzanas aunque fue un ingrato detesto las manzanas que traje pero aun así se comió las manzanas por fin se dejo de quejar; esa misma noche había una gran luna llena se levanto el mocoso creía que se decidiría bajar pero solo orino pero en eso algo le paso su ki aumentaba al igual el crecimiento de su cuerpo hasta convertirse en un mono gigante comenzó a destruir todo a su paso si no lo detenía destruiría a al planeta tierra antes de que llegaran los saiyajin pero recordé algo que escuche de aquel dis que hermano de Goku ; los saiyajin revelamos nuestro verdadero poder cuando vemos la luna llena-,si era la luna llena la destruir con eso Gohan se destransformó y le corte la cola para evitar peligro lo deje después de meses Gohan sobrevivió aun después de la estupides de regresar a su casa con su madre,lo entrene los meses siguientes y no se como deje que entrara en mi corazón fue la primera persona que no me trataba como un mounstro o un enemigo me trato como un amigo como su maestro me trato con cariño y respeto y paso el tiempo; un dia el cielo se oscureció significaba que habían invocado las esferas del dragón para revivir a Goku eso significaba que los saiyajin llegaron y si llegaron y se dirijieron a donde estaba con Gohan tocaron tierra pero también comenzaron a venir los amigos de Goku , Yamcha, Tien Shihan, Chaoz y Krillin nos íbamos a enfrentar pero los saiyajin decidieron jugar con nosotros plantaron unas semillas y nacieron unos seres verdes de la tierra, uno por uno murieron tanto los enanos verdes y los amigos de Goku después de eso solo quedábamos Gohan, Krillin y yo, pero en un ataque sorpresivo atacamos al grandote de los saiyajin pero Gohan no termino la jugada por asi decirlo, pequeño cobarde por suerte nos dieron mas tiempo en lo que llegaba Goku, desgraciadamente se terminaron las horas para que llegara Goku pero sentimos el poder de ese inútil de mi enemigo osea Goku y según los rastreadores de los saiyajin indicaba un poder que los hacia temblar nos iban a eliminar pero íbamos a poner resistencia Gohan saco un poder de la nada Gohan pero Nappa lo rechazo y devolvió el ataque y no puedo describirlo pero por primera vez en mi vida puse mi vida antes que la de otro, sacrifique mi vida para salvar a la única persona que no me trato como un monstruo ni como su enemigo si no como un amigo como un segundo padre, nunca sentí este sentimiento...amor; Todo eso lo revivir en este momento de mi muerte según dice cuando uno esta por morir repasa cada momento de su vida.

FIN

 **A LA VIDA Y A LA MUERTE**

 **A la vida yo le escribo**

 **Lo que siento lo que vivo**

 **Lo que a muchas veces**

 **Yo a nadie se lo digo**

 **Yo le cuento de mis penas**

 **mis temores, y alegrias**

 **De mis sueños, y un millon de perenas fantasias**

 **En mis versos, o canciones**

 **Todo, todo yo lo digo**

 **Y lo marco para siempre en un libro**

 **Donde quede un poquito de mi vida**

 **Lo que vivo, lo que sueño**

 **Y En mis noches, y mis dias**

 **Yo le escribo, Y lo dejo como parte de mi vida**

* * *

 **A la muerte la conosco poco a poco**

 **Cuando duermo cuando siento**

 **Cuando pienso en aquellos**

 **Que sean ido poco a poco de mi vida**

 **Es entonces cuando lloro, cuando sufro**

 **Cuando no quisiera mas**

 **Ver la luz del nuevo dia**

* * *

 **A la vida doy las gracias**

 **Por las cosas que me brinda**

 **Con su luz maravillosa**

 **Que nos da cada mañana**

 **El perfume de las flores**

 **Y la tibia madrugada**

 **El olor de la mañana**

 **Que se mete en mi ventana**

* * *

 **A la muerte doy las gracias**

 **Por los sueños que me manda**

 **El descanso de las horas**

 **Noche a noche en mi cama**

 **La conozco cuando duermo**

 **Cuando sufro, cuando lloro**

 **Cuando pienso en aquellos que se fueron,**

 **y no vuelven**

 **Es entonces cuando pienso**

 **Entregarle yo mi alma**

 **Y marcharme para siempre**

 **Encontrando en mi sueño lo perdido**

 **Y volver ha ver de nuevo**

 **La sonrisa de mi madre**

 **Escuchar cada mañana**

 **Los consejos de mi padre**

 **Y vivir eternamente**

 **El silencio mas profundo de la muerte**

 **Y el descanso a mi alma solitaria**

 **Que se aparta de mi cuerpo**

* * *

 **A la vida doy las gracias**

 **A la muerte si!, doy la alma**

 **por la luz de tu mirada**

 **La sonrisa de tu cara**

 **Y los besos que me dabas**

 **Mamasita! De mi Alma**

 **©Copyrights Autor y compositor Sergio Fernando**

 **Hola soy su amigo de los fics quiero dedicar este fic a un amigo que acaba de morir, la verdad no eramos los mejores amigos pero si relajeabamos y todo y aunque chistosamente no conociamos el nombre del uno del otro eramos amigos y me dolio mucho su muerte su partida solo espero que descanse en paz y que nuestro señor lo tenga en su santa gloria dedico este fic a su memoria que descanse en paz mi buen amigo.**

 **1 de Julio, Fecha de debut: 3 de Julio del 2016**


End file.
